1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bed coverings and particularly concerns an interconnected top and bottom sheet assembly which defines separate sleeping areas.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Various bed and mattress covering arrangements have been designed to accommodate the sleeping preferences of two individuals sharing the same bed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,331,088 and 3,508,285 disclose blankets formed of detachable half panels which may be individually added or removed to suit the warmth requirements of each occupant of the bed. Another bed covering disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,019 provides for two separately elevatable covering sections adjacent the head end of a bed for use with a mattress having two separately elevatable halves at its head end. This enables two users of the bed to adjust their halves of the bed without bothering one another. While these bed coverings adequately serve their intended functions, a need still exists for a bed covering of simple, economical design which maintains the privacy of each person sharing the same bed yet allows the occupants freedom of movement.
Situations arise where available bed space is limited, particularly in a large family where brothers and sisters share the same bed. In this case it is desirable to equally allocate the bed space while avoiding direct contact between the siblings. Moreover, the feeling of closeness experienced by certain persons sharing a bed can be uncomfortable or annoying and can result in tension and stress.
Another problem often experienced by individuals sharing a bed is the loss of bed coverings as one or both sleepers unintentionally kick or throw the sheets and covers from the bed during the night. A related difficulty exists when one sleeper intentionally removes the bedding to sleep unencumbered or to reduce the warmth of the bedding to the dislike of the other sleeper.
Still another sleeping problem arises when sleeping facilities are limited such as in a college dormitory or apartment. Students commonly share quarters with friends and "friends of friends" of the same or opposite sex. In these situations someone often finds themself sleeping on the floor even though bed space is available, although partially occupied.
Another sleeping problem of current concern relates to the health risks associated with touching and sexual activity. Couples may wish to sleep together but prefer to limit or avoi touching and/or sexual activity.
Accordingly, a need exists for a bed covering of simple construction which equally allocates bed space, prevents cover removal by kicking, tossing or other means, allows one sleeper to sleep without bedding while the adjacent sleeper is covered, and effectively separates occupants of the bed so as to avoid direct physical contact, while preserving freedom of movement.